


One Day Too Late

by Awsomekiller666



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsomekiller666/pseuds/Awsomekiller666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Ellis have survived the zombie apocalypse and are living in the CEDA campus.  But Nick has feelings for a certain southerner he survived with.....Will Nick tell him how he feels or forever stay on the sidelines?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Features

**Chapter 1: His Features**

     **I have no words to describe how beautiful he is.  Nice tone chest muscles and two perfectly pink nipples.  I hate to admit it but I only saw him shirtless once in my life** **and that happened when we both came back from a supply run during the zombie apocalypes , but that image of him taking off his dirty, bloddy, ruined shirt to replace with a black one which in fact  hugged his muscles just as nicely as the old bullshifters one.  But back to the subject, he has a nicely shape curve in his waist area that shouldn't be on a man but i'm perfectly fine with it.  His eyes are so blue they remind me or the ocean or sky.  His lips are so plushed and full that once I look at them the thought of those nice lips on my cock sounds really fucking fine.**

**His hands was another thing that I liked about him because they were so soft and I know this because everytime he healed me after a long torturous day of kiling hordes of infected, he took his time with every single wound and those hands were really soft...... which surprised me because he's a mechanic so I expected his hands to be calloused but they weren't and I was just fine with that.**

**I just came up with the perfect name for him.**

**ANGLEIC.**

**His body, his face everything looked as if an angle spent hours of focus and skill creating him.  Either that or he was created in a lab by scientists (damn science......matter of fact THANK YOU .) The man im talking about is named Ellis and things about his beauty and such gets me where I want to be.  Also to my current issue.  We survived the apocalypes and honestly I lost hope for surviving that shit hole the day I met that fucking tank but when I was in doubt Ellis was there to keep my hopes up (well as high as they can go anyways). But he must have been created by scientists because everything we step foot somewhere in the campus of ceda every person even women stare  at Ellis ass because frankly thats another thing thats perfect about him, its nice and big and sexy but that ass belongs to me nobody else (well it really dont belong to me perse but let those strangers think it does ).**


	2. Why I love him

      **It happened when I was running from those infected bastards. I ran into a mall and reached a metal door but to my fucking great luck it was locked (thank you luck for being on my side). Since it was locked I decided to knock politely because if I banged on the door as if I was the fucking police two things could've happened, one:the people that were on the other side of the door weren't going to let me in and two:the zombies would've sniffed me out and I didnt want that to happen being that I just finished outrunning them and I didn't want to be ripped apart and eaten like a human bicmac.**

**"please let me in......" on normal occasions I would never beg to anyone for anything but considering that this wasn't a normal situation under any circumstances I think i'm okay with hurting my pride for now.**

**"Comin' man hold up a sec'" Came a voice that was deep with southern drawl. I could hear a metal bar of some sort was being lifted and then the door swung open and I ran inside, right then and there I wanted to hug that man to death.**

**"Thank you so much......man out there is ins......."**

**The moment I laid eyes on him was when  I knew I was in love. But that didn't mean I had**

**to show it though.**

**"Insane"I smirked at him and he smiled a goofy kind of smile that made my heart sore in a 'feeling alive' kind of state.**

**"I know tell me about it, um Lemme check ya for any bites. Can't take any chances unless ya immune?"**

**At first I had to think about it do I really want his hands on me? pretty much yes.**

**"Trust me sweetcake im immune but You could still check for any "I winked at him and he just smiled at me with that cute goofy smile I was starting to really like.**

**"well if ya immune there's no need right?" At this I was really disappointed.**

**"Right" He smiled again.**

**"Well lemme introduce ya to my other friends......ROCHELLE, COACH!!!! GET YA ASSES DOWN HERE!!"**

**'cute.....so fucking cute'**

**The only day I showed that I was in love with him was when a tank almost killed him and me and rochelle had to use two health packs on him even though he refused to let us but we convinced him. Long story short I stood up all night just to watch over him because I was a nervous wreck. I was so nervous about him that the next morning when I saw him standing there and he smiled at me, I ran to him and scooped him up in a hug and said**   
**'I thought I lost you forever El"**   
**That morning I didn't even care if Rochelle or Coach saw me hugging him there because I wanted ellis to know that I cared about him and I didn't want to lose him, From that day I swore on my own life that I would protect ellis each and everyday until I die, and even then when i'm a ghost haunting the streets i'll protect and watch over him .**   
**Feeling this way about him doesn't bother me , it scares me because as we got closer to safety each day my feelings would grow stronger and stronger. This scares me because I never felt this strongly over anyone not even my ex wife, and now while I lay in my bed next to him at night I wonder what would he do, how will he react if I confessed my feelings to him. Would he smile and reject me in a nice way or jump on me and accept me, those questions always stay in mind when I think about telling him. Maybe im just worrying too much, maybe he feels the same way about me and is wondering the same questions. Maybe i'll just have to wait and see, after all time does bring out the truth in everyone**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long guys thanks 4 reading


	3. Talking to RO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry 4 the long waits friends

         Nick got up from his bed finally deciding to talk to Rochelle his feelings for Ellis. He knew Rochelle would give him some good advice about telling Ellis so to him she was his best option right now.                                                                                                                                                

         Nick knocked on Rochelle's door. Thankfully her apartment wasn't far so that saved him the walk.

         "Hello"

         "Hey it's nick open up"

         He heard footsteps thud towards the door then appeared Rochelle .

         "Hey wassup"

         "I need some advice on something" There was a pause before Rochelle allowed him in.

          "Sit" Both Rochelle and Nick sat on the couch.

          "So tell me Nick......why is the greatest conman suddenly in need of advice from a reporter?"

         "Its about love Ro....."

          Rochelle stared at Nick like he was crazy because Nick once said hewill never fall in love with anyone. Well she did tell the conman never say never.

          "Who is this person we speak of that broke all your walls and broke your supposely permanent poker face? Who is this person who warmed up your cold heart hmmmm?"

           "..........Ellis..." He looked at her and she stared at him like she was in a dream because she would have never expected these words to spill out of this conmans mouth.

           "WOW Nick.......I would've never guessed that......what do you need advice for?"

            "On how to tell him."

            "Just set up a nice area and coax him into the subject......"

            "Hmmm I guess that could work um......thanks Ro" He got up to leave with Rochelle behind him.

            They said goodbye and with that Nick walked off to his apartment thinking of ways to tell Ellis how he feels with the advice Rochelle gave him. He realized that this wasn't going to be that hard because all this plan needs is a perfect conman.


	4. The right words for him

         Nick laid in his bed that afternoon,waiting for Ellis to return home from work. While he laid there he started to think of ways he could bring out the subject of 'love' without scaring him off or something.

         He didnt know how long he laid there because he didnt even realized Ellis was home.

         "Hey.....uh didnt see you there" Nick felt a strong sense of heat and lust fill the room when he realized  that Ellis wasnt wearing a shirt.

        "Thats ok.......man its hot out there" Ellis threw his oil filled shirt into the hamper and proceded to the bathroom to take a shower.

         "Im gonna take a shower ok ill be out in a few..."

          While Ellis turned around, Nick got a nice glimpse of Ellis sweet ass before Ellis closed the door. He didnt even have a plan on how to tell Ellis his feelings. 

         "What am I going to do?" Nick heard the shower turn off, he didnt realize that it was even on. Now Nick was panicing and pacing back and forth across the livingroom. What was he going to do. Elli was about to come out of the bathroom and Nick didnt even have a starting plan.

         "Hey you" Nick turned to see Ellis standing there in a towel with wet skin and at seeing this Nick froze with wide eyes.

         "Uh........h-hey" Nick struggled to say. Seriously he thought Ellis was doing this on purpose.

         "So ro stopped by my job today..."He pulled on sweatpants and a tanktop and sat on the chair next to the opening of the kitchen with a towel still drying his hair. Nick stood there still frozen by the sight he just saw.

         "She said you had something very important to tell me." He smiled at this.

         "Well I do but..." Nick finally found his voice that he lost.

         "But?......"Ellis stared at nick with his big blue eyes that made Nick smile.

         "But I just...dont know how."

          "Just speak your mind"

         "Ok......um....I wanted to tell you ..." Nick stared at Ellis who looked so sweet and adorable that he lost his words again.

         "What I wanted to tell you ..." He just couldnt say it, he didnt know how. All Nick wanted to say was 'I love you 'but he couldnt even say that and Nick saw the expression Ellis had... an expression of worry and concern.

         "Nick please tell me... whats wrong?"

         "You remember what you told me about when you felt ugly and not enough for this world?"

         "Yeah....kinda still feel that way"

         "Theres a man... or woman out there that cares alot about you and hopes to one day tell you that in person because their a coward right now to tell you...Thats what I wanted to tell you..."Nick looked down at the floor, ashamed at himself.

         Ellis got up and hugged nick.

         "And I hope to one day meet this fabulous person...thank you for the message Nick." Ellis stared at Nick giving him a look that Nick knew well. Ellis gave nick that look that told him he knew but didnt say anything because he wanted nick to tell him first. This made nick feel like he said the most obvious lie that could be told and thinking about it now he probably did.

        "Im gonna go to bed... Ro wants to hang out tomorrow at the café" He went towards the bed and laid there covering himself with a blanket.

        "Are you gonna stand there all night? or are you gonna come to bed with me?" Ellis said giggiling.

        "Uh yeah....of corse" Nick climbed onto the bed and into the covers with Ellis.

        "g'night Nick"

        "Night"

         They laid there that night... the silence filling the room. Ellis was sound asleep while Nick lay awake. Thinking of the events that just occured between them. Nick felt ashamed with himself because he couldnt get three simple words out his mouth. Who was he kidding... 'I love you' wasnt a simple set of words, they were three words that meant alot and realizing this made Nick realize how hard this was actually going to be.


	5. Coffee Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long guys

**Ellis got up early that morning. When Rochelle stopped by his job yesterday, she mentioned that she wanted to hang out at the café so thats where he was headed.**

 

**Ellis noticed a few things as he arised from laying down...one:nicks arm was draped around his waist almost protectively and two:their bodies were much closer than usual but Ellis didnt mind because this allowed him to feel warmth and safety. Ellis turned so that he was face to face with nick. Ellis placed a hand on nicks cheek and smiled at the sight of nicks sleeping face. 'He looks so handsome and peacful' Ellis thought to himself. Nick steered and ellis took that as a cue to leave before nick wakes up and sees how close they are.  He removed nicks arm slowly and gently got off the bed in attempt to not wake nick. Ellis got dressed in a casual black t-shirt and gray jeans...he put on a pair of white and blue nikeies and proceeded to the night stand. He wrote a letter stateing where he was, who he was with and when he'd be back. Ellis placed the letter on the night stand on nicks side and grabbed the keys and headed out the door.**

 

**As Ellis got closer to the café, he spotted Rochelle who seems to have spotted him. She waved him over to where she was standing."Hey girl" Ellis greeted as he hugged her. "Hey El how are you?" he said as they headed inside. AS they took their seats next to the window a waitress came and took their orders. Ellis ordered a french vinilla coffee with creamer and a chocolate muffin, Rochelle ordered a regular decafe coffee with a oatmeal cookies.**

**"So did you and nick talk?" Rochelle asked as the waitress walked away.**

**"yes we did actually..."**

**"oh about what?" Ellis could tell that Rochelle was eager...he didnt know why but she was.**

**"he told me that there is a man or woman out there who really likes me and one day that person will come to me and tell me how much they really love me" Rocchelle looked shocked because nick didnt tell ellis how he felt directly...nick disguised it.**

**"awww that sweet...real sweet." The waitress came back with their orderes and Ellis tipped her. As Ellis was sipping his coffee he noticed that the streets were filled with joggers and people walking with their loved ones. But as he and Rochelle watched the people pas by, one person in paticular caught his eye**

**"oh my god..."**

**"whats wrong" Rochelle tried to spot what ellis was looking at.**

**The person who caught Ellis eye was none other than ...nick!!!**


	6. Morning jog with an old friend (Nicks POv)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nick takes a jog with an old friend we all love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long...finals and stuff

      That morning I woke up and noticed two things. My Ellis wasn't by my side and a piece of paper replaced his warm curved body. I grabbed the paper and read what it said.  

      _Dear Nicky,_

  _Good morning,  i'm at the cafe down the block with Ro chatting away if you wake and wonder where i'm at.  She came by my job yesterday said she wanted to talk and catch up since she's been busy with her job.  Just wanted to let you know so you won't worry and flip out.  If you get lonely just hop on by_

      _-Love Ellis <3_

      I frequently started at "love Ellis" part.  If he only knew how much I loved him.  So I left the apartment and headed over to an old friends house.  I knocked on Coach's door and waited for him to open up.

      "Hey big guy"  I helped myself inside his apartment.

      "Wassup suit...whats with the new outfit? Ellis got you to change out of suits?"  He chuckled.

      "What no, I jog and shit and I came over to invite you to jog down the block with me"  I hated when coach looked at me like I had a fucking penis on my head...or something.

      "Oh... sure but i'll warn you i'm not as young as I used to be when I jogged"

      "Welcome to my world old man"

      We headed outside and started to jog.  Funny thing is we weren't even halfway down the block when Coach needed a break.

      "Come on coach...already?"

      "Shut up...I warned you"  Coach started to jog again

      Soon we jogged down the block, took longer than usual because of coach and his breaks, and was about to pass the cafe Ellis said he was at.  I was second guessing either to stop or continue jogging because maybe Ellis and Ro were talking privately.  But as me and Coach jogged past the cafe, I heard Ellis call my name...god I love that voice.

      "Nick!"  I stopped and turned around to watch Ellis jog towards me.  He looked like an angel, a beautiful angel running toward me with open arms.  

      "Hey you"  He jumped and hugged me, I grabbed his waist...That slim, curvy waist.

      "Hey...You'll get full of sweat...I'm sweating and disgusting right now."

      "Him I really don't care"

       We chatted for awhile,  talked about our day so far.  We were in the middle of a conversation when all of a sudden there was screaming, banging, shooting and was that roaring?

      Yep...an all too familiar sound of a tank...those monstrosities.  Matter of fact I heard a few tanks out there.  We stood there, stuck to the ground because we wanted to see if we were imagining it or there were actual tanks breaking through the barriers.  I look over at Ellis and he was just unsure as me.  I didn't know what to do.

       


	7. Traitor

       The CEDA operatives were working hard on trying to figure out who let the infected in by first gate.  The first gate is built to help keep those things out but one person, who had the keys to the gates, left the gate unlocked.

       "What will we do?" Emily asked.

       "Where is Jacob, he has the keys to this place.  He did this!" Drake stated.  Pacing back and forth across the room.  

       "Now Drake we don't know that yet, lets not jump to conclusions."  Jase exclaimed.

       "People please calm down, we can't do much with the gates guns down.  We need to work on getting to a reasonable conclusion as to who did this..." The gov't explained.  

        "Reasonable conclusion my ass! What about all those civilians that are down there! Helpless and vulnerable...What we Need to do is go down there and help them before they all die and we will be dead soon if we don't kill those tanks Now!!" Drake reasoned.  He headed toward the locker in the office and grabbed a few AK-47's, some shotguns and desert eagles.  

        "Drake what are you doing?!" The gov't asked as Drake made his way toward the door.

         "Only one thing we can do...attack!"   With that Drake exited the office. 


	8. ATTACK!!!

       Nick, Ellis, Rochelle And coach ran back.  They ran into Francis on their way back to the cafe.  They sat down and tried to calm down.  

       "We should really move guys" Ellis said nervously.  He always seemed to get nervous when a tank was around but then again who wouldn't?

       "El calm down, Just relax."  Nick reassured.

       "Nick is right...We need to calm down and come up with a plan to save ourselves if CEDA can't save us all." Coach claimed, holding Rochelle by her shoulder to reassure that he was there...like old times.

       "That sounds great...Lets come up with what we will do if...."  Nick was cut off by a loud screech that couldn't belong to anyone else but a hunter.  

      "Fuck!" Nick hated those things with a passion.

      "Come on...we need to move"  

      The survivors ran towards the door, on their way to the station across the street when suddenly a horde came pounding on the glass.  The 5 survivors looked around the cafe for weapons, they grabbed chairs and broke off the legs, they grabbed knives from the kitchen and made their way toward the zombies, Who have broken to the glass doors, and started attacking them.

      Ellis backed up toward the back of the store to watch the back door.  He would have been able to hear the hunters growls if the screeches from outside wasn't so loud.

                                                                                  **********

      The hunter came quietly toward the counter an went into pouncing position once it smelled the scent of fresh flesh.  It has been long since it smelled fresh flesh and it's long turned down hunger flared to life with newer ferocity.  The hunter waited a few moments before pouncing and landing on its victim.  It could feel the struggle of it's pinned down victim, the victim was struggling to break free.  Struggling to avoid it's sharp claws but the flesh body was no match for its growling belly and burning hunger.  The hunters claws ripped through flesh, the sounds of the victims screams being drowned out by the out side screeching and felt warm liquid touch it's hands.  There was no stopping it now.

                                                                                 ***********

     Ellis suddenly felt a bodies weight on him and once he felt razor sharp claws rip through his flesh was when he screamed and struggled to keep the hunters claws from injuring him anymore but he failed and soon his blood pooled around him and his vision darkened.  

    The heavy weight of the hunter was suddenly lifted from him and Ellis struggled to see his savor.

    "ELLIS?!!" 


	9. The ugly truth(Nicks POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick loses the only thing that meant everything to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ...

      If I had paid better attention I would have saw that Fucking piece of shit hunter.  I should have guarded the back door with Ellis but instead I got reckless and now he's hurt really bad.

      "Come on El, You can do this right?" I asked though I already knew the answer.

      "Of course I....Can do this...I'll pull...through" He stated weakly.

       I know he was trying to be strong, I know he was trying to reassure me that he'll be okay but I was doubting.

       "Nick...Please...Please don't....don't cry..." Ellis said weakly.

       I hadn't realized I was crying.  He tried to reach and wipe my tears away but he was too weak.  Ellis skin was turning pale and soon his eyes started to have that far away look.  This started to really scare me.

       "fuck...is there a heath pack...anything please..."  I cried out in vain.

        The infected were starting to disappear.  I saw Francis and coach fighting alongside CEDA agents.  Rochelle just guarded the door.  

        "Please El, Please stay with me, please I need you" I placed my head atop his head and got no answer. 

         "Ellis please....Please I beg you stay with me." I was now crying as I tried to stop his bleeding.  I didn't give a fuck about my pride because I was losing the one thing that meant the world to me....the man I loved so deeply.

         "El?" I didn't get an answer.

         "El listen to me...I love you...and I need you...I-I need you to be here with me.  I fell in love with you the day we met remember...in that mall...I loved you ever since and still to this day everything you do makes me smile...makes my heart flutter to life...I love everything about you Ellis...Everything and I wouldn't change a thing.  I was going to tell you this before but I got to scared of what you'll think and now I-I regret it because i'm losing you..."  

         I couldn't stop my helpless rambling because I wanted him to know how I felt with the little time I had left with him.

         "I'm losing the one thing that meant everything to me...and ...and I don't know what to do..." I looked down and I already knew Ellis was gone but I didn't want to accept the ugly truth.

         Two soldiers came in and took me away from Ellis body, they took me outside as I cried out repeatedly"No...I cant't leave him".  Everything outside died down when I was confessing my feelings to Ellis corpse.  The two soldiers went back inside and that's when I heard  a BANG.  

         "NOO!!!"

         I dropped to my knees and cried in my hands.  Cried because he was gone, because I was never getting him back.  Never seeing that gorgeous smile, that gorgeous body, That angelic soul.  Never hearing his smooth southern accented voice.  Never feeling his gentle touch, his great cooking...never again drowning to the sound his laugh.  I will never feel the comfort of his warmth as I lay in bed with him at night.  Never having him there to listen to my troubles because my Ellis was gone and it was all my fault.  If I had paid attention, If I had stood by his side he would still be alive. 

                                                                                               ********************

 

                                                                                                          _ **The End**_

       


End file.
